pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Ants
]]Fire Ants are small insects that first appeared in Ep 13: March of the Fire Ants and is exclusive to Sand Island. They were added to Pocket God Facebook in Facebook Ep. 6: Kiss your Ants Goodbye. Description The Fire Ant is red color, has six legs, and reddish-brown eyes. They inhabit the Ant Hill and will swarm around it when the anthill is tapped. Pocket God Fire Ants only appear on Sand Island when the Ant Hill icon is toggled on. When toggled on, an anthill will appear (as well as a magnifying glass). Tapping it several times will disturb the colony, making them swarm around their nest. If you move your finger across the screen from the ant hill, the Fire Ants will follow the trail. If you hold the magnifying glass over them, they will be incinerated. If a Pygmy is in the trail of the marching Fire Ants, they will swarm all over it and eat its flesh, leaving only its skeleton behind. The Fire Ants will return to the ant hill once they've followed their trail, and if they've eaten a Pygmy, one will take the bone from its hair and carry it back to the anthill. Pocket God Facebook Fire Ants were added to Pocket God Facebook in Facebook Ep. 6: Kiss your Ants Goodbye. They must be bought with 1,000 Sacrifice Coins. To disturb the colony, you must click it two or three times (depending on the amount of ants you want to swarm). If you drag the nest, a trail of ants will follow. If you drag the ants to Pygmies, the player can watch the Pygmy get devoured (like on the iOS version). The Rival God that represents the Fire Ants is the The Skull Army. Giant Ants If a big pigmy (which has eaten a magic mushroom) is attacked by ants, the ants will appear double the size. Pocket God: Ooga Jump In Pocket God: Ooga Jump, these fire ants appear as an obstacle. A huge hanging magnifing glass is also there and the player has to tilt the device and bring it over their anthill so that it turns orange and it explodes. If it is not destroyed, and the player procceds, the ants catch the Pygmy and he dies, making you lose! Gallery of Fire Ants (Facebook Version) Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.31.25 PM.png|A Pygmy is attacked by the colony fireant2.png|The ants consume all of the Pygmy but the hair fireant3.png|The mass of ants covering the whole Pygmy fireant4.png|The ants leaving only a bleached Pygmy skeleton Trivia *Fire ants are the only creature exclusive to Sand Island. *Oddly, when a Pygmy is eaten by fire ants, the ant that is carrying the bone from the Pygmy's hair is immune to the effects of the magnifying glass. *In Pocket God Facebook, when you customize a Pygmy to have no bone or ponytail, Fire Ants still swarm above the head as if there was. *It is the second animal to have an episode dedicated to it in Pocket God Facebook, the first being the Dodo Bird. *It is the fourth animal to have an episode dedicated to it in Pocket God. The first three are the Shark (Episode 8), the Vampire Bat (Episode 10), and the Fish (Episode 12). Ironically, the Dodo Bird was released 8 episodes after the ants. *In Pocket God Facebook, when you customize a Pygmy to have long hair (Dooby's dreadlocks, Nooby's special hair, or Klak's braids), the ants will not reach all of the hair. The part that was not covered will just disappear. *The Fire Ants won't take the bone in Pocket God Facebook. *In Pocket God Facebook, there always seems to be one ant outside of the anthill. Category:Wildlife Category:Sand Island Interactions Category:Animals (Pocket God Facebook) Category:Island-Specific Interactions Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Ooga Jump